


A gift to hold

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Choking, Christmas sex, Father/Son Incest, Kinky sex, M/M, Minor/Adult, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, age gap, christmas present., sex god Byakuya canon, tks secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku has something more special than a new telescope he wants for Christmas. And with those beautiful pleading eyes, how can Byakuya refuse?
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	A gift to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiVonBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiVonBrown/gifts).



> Inspired by my giftees prompt:  
> Senku has a choking link and decided to enlist Byakuya to help him experiment claiming it to be the "practical" Christmas gift of his choosing.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“I am certain that this is what I want.”

The night was boisterous with traffic. Loud noises coming and fading. Senku and Byakuya are on the older’s bed. Senku is below him, naked and pressed into the sheets. Both of their lips glisten at the edges as a result of their previous make out. Of course they were doing much more now. Dicks hard and aching for each other. There was no denying the moment. 

It is 12:30 a.m. Christmas day. It was always a special time for the Ishigami household. Byakuya still remembers the year he bought his Senku all of those expensive science tools. The young scientist had grown up since then, becoming such a brilliant and curious young man. So curious indeed. Senku never asked for anything specific unless he actually had something in mind. Usually Byakuya would buy him things he thought he’d like. Senku wasn’t hard to understand– not for Byakuya anyways. Right now though, the man doesn’t get what Senku has asked for– or rather _why_ he’s asked for it.

Senku watches him in anticipation. He had never wished more for something in his life. Byakuya was the only man he trusts to do this. The room is quiet. Senku takes Byakuya’s hand and sits it over his throat. 

“I showed you how to do it so it won’t hurt, I’ll be okay.” The man’s fingertips set a blazing fire down Senku’s body. He wants him to squeeze so bad. Before he and Byakuya had started their more than familial relationship, thinking about what was happening to his body alone was usually enough to get him off when he needed to. When Byakuya overpowered him in bed for the first time he had realized his lack of exploration of his own psyche. Senku enjoyed losing control to another person. Said person was much older and far more experienced than Senku had ever known. He started to experiment for himself. 

He can see the curiosity in Byakuya’s eyes as he drifts his fingers along his pale throat. The boy wants this with all his heart. And anything he wanted that the other could give him he would get. There was no question about it. The hand applies light pressure to his throat and Senku shivers. They were staring deep in each others eyes. Pink washed over the younger’s face as Byakuya starts to feel up his side. Hands splayed across the lithe body, hungry to feel every inch of him. The lack of oxygen is immediately hitting him. Byakuya likes the dilation of his pupils and the way his hands grip at the bed sheets for something to do. 

“You’ve become quite the pervert Senku.” 

The hand ran down his exposed body, finding the cock that was already half hard. It’s an odd sensation when his throat clenches under the already applied pressure. The lightheadedness was setting in. 

_Fuck old man, you’re into this aren’t you?_ Senku jerks his hips upwards, desperate for the stimulation. The squeezing adjusts tight. He doesn’t know when his eyes had left Byakuya’s, but finding them again has another rush falling through him. 

“Ah ah ah, no cheating.”

His hand relaxes and he lets Senku breath a moment When he hears his first breath he begins stroking him. A low moan escapes him. Not allowed to help get himself off has him focusing on getting his breath back. The rush rises and falls with his chest. Byakuya is placing kisses on his neck. He always savours these moments. The line between right and wrong had long been severed concerning their sexual relationship.

“Byakuy-a” The hand is back at his throat. 

“I’m gonna put it in you Senku.” Byakuya hot whispers into his ear before lifting one of his legs with his free hand. Senku doesn’t know how, but Byakuya manages to get it in him at such an odd angle. It’s thick inside him and reaches deeper than he’d ever felt. His muscles are weak and hot tears start in reaction. The man moans loud into the air. He smirks down at Senku, biting his lip as he watches a pleased smile going across his face. He’s fucking him and he can’t get enough of that look between each thrust in. 

He releases his grip again, letting Senku pant. The boy below him was his everything. His ride or die. All he ever wanted was to make him happy– and he can’t get enough of this new expression that has fallen across his face. It’s stupid and fucked out despite that they haven’t reached orgasm. Now he uses both hands to grab onto his hips, pulling him closer. 

“Please~” Senku’s eyes are squinted and he is pressing his arms into the pillows above his head. He was still feeling light but he knew he couldn’t touch himself– Byakuya had said no cheating after all. He isn’t expecting a quick reaction and all but yelps when his leaking cock is being stroked. 

“You’re so cute when you beg.”

“P-perverted old man,” his head falls to the side. The stimulation was good. Every sensation he’s had tonight is excellent. He wants as much as this man could give him. 

Instead of replying, Byakuya quickens his pace. Oh, Byakuya was perverted. Twisted in his desperate love for the boy below him. He could never have dreamed of a better way to spend the first hours of Christmas. Senku was his present, and he wants to make him come undone. Senku moans loud for him, gasping and trying his best not to “cheat.” If anything he almost feels like a fleshlight– a very beloved one at that. The warmth inside him provokes Byakuya’s cock into leaking into him. Pre-cum becomes lube and the wet noises it makes is enough to make Senku wish for death. The man in charge changes his position, and almost comes right there when he hears Senku’s new moan. He has found that sweet spot in him– the one that drives Senku out of that brilliant mind of his. 

And of course Byakuya wishes to have that sensation doubled. The hand that had slowly been finding a different position holds Senku’s neck again. He is firm with his grip, squeezing enough now to cut off air and assert more of a dominance. The apocalypse that relays in Senku’s eyes makes him laugh. Senku was always so honest with his body no matter the part. The coiling writhing through Byakuya’s own dick was not to be ignored though. The man doesn’t want to focus too much on it. But it can’t be helped. Senku is so tight and inviting just for him. And his body is staying pretty and still despite his arousal. 

“I’m going to come inside you– you can’t come until I’m all finished okay?” 

Senku tries to nod with the hand limiting his head movements. It’s only a few more thrusts in and out of him before he’s spilling over the edge. This wasn’t the first time he has came in the younger. Yet he could never get enough of the satisfied look Senku has on his face from it. He knew the other needed air, but he was still being so patient. He milks the look on his face– waiting for the tears to spring from his eyes. Byakuya would love to fuck him until he collapses from exhaustion just to see those satisfied tears.

“Come for me, Senku.” He lets his grip go and watched as crimson orbs roll up into their sockets. 

He breaths hard and heavy and his walls clench frustrated around Byakuya’s orgasming cock. Senku came onto his own stomach, hot white trying to find an escape down his abdomen. A low calling of Byakuya’s name plays like music against his tired tongue. Senku feels all that false bliss carve through him. His body was warning him– he knew this– but mixed with the shock of orgasm it feels like godsend. No matter the science behind something, he couldn’t help but love the thrill it gave him. It was like the being at the top of a roller coaster and he was in the first cart. 

His lover is praising him already. Senku is limp against the bed. His chest rises and falls as he lays exhausted in the after glow. The other’s cock is no longer inside of him. 

“Merry Christmas Senku,” is whispered lovingly into his ear. Byakuya presses soft kisses to his face and lips. There was no way he was cleaning himself up without help. Senku is hopeless in this moment. A moment he believes will be repeated more and more. Byakuya scoops him into his arms and nuzzling his face. Senku kisses him back, drunk on dopamine.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second byakusen of your gift!!!! I liked all of your prompts. They gave me yummy ideas :3c 
> 
> I hope everyone else who read also enjoyed!!! ByakuSen is in DIRE NEED of some TLC 😌
> 
> If you’re interested in joining the TKS discord server  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
